


Дело о нехватке сыра

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: — Горожане часто совершают эту ошибку. Они думают, что в деревнях вроде Сент-Мэри-Мид совершенно ничего не происходит, — улыбнулась мисс Марпл.
Kudos: 2





	Дело о нехватке сыра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The case of the cheese shortage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843133) by [dafna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/pseuds/dafna). 



— Горожане часто совершают эту ошибку. Они думают, что в деревнях вроде Сент-Мэри-Мид совершенно ничего не происходит, — улыбнулась мисс Марпл.

Её племянник Реймонд уже давно выучил: эта улыбка означает, что сейчас к нему будут вежливо снисходительны. Его друг Эдгар, давно желавший познакомиться с «небезызвестной тётушкой», подобного опыта не имел, а потому продолжил разговор.

— О, я не имел в виду Сент-Мэри-Мид, — сказал он. — Судя по тому, что рассказывает Реймонд, вы буквально на каждом шагу натыкаетесь на тела. Но ведь нельзя не согласиться, что в большинстве своём жизнь в подобных деревушках гораздо спокойнее.

Мисс Марпл приподняла брови, но закончила ряд вязания, прежде чем ответить.

— Что вы, в Сент-Мэри-Мид настолько же тихо, как в любой другой английской деревне. Но не ошибитесь, тишина вовсе не означает бездействие. События случаются, потому что люди в любой обстановке остаются людьми.

Долли Бантри, заглянувшая вернуть книгу об уэльских живых изгородях и оставшаяся на чай, переглянулась с Реймондом. Они оба уже не раз слышали эту речь.

— Разница лишь в том, — продолжила мисс Марпл, — что в городах так много шума и суеты, что только самые громкие события становятся достоянием общественности. В маленькой деревне же мы слушаем куда внимательнее.

— Что тётушка хочет сказать, Эдгар, — добавил Реймонд, — это что убить кого-нибудь куда проще в большом городе, чем в деревне.

— Нет, дорогой мой, я говорила совсем не это.

Реймонд не обратил никакого внимания.

— В городе никто никого не замечает. Можно только пожелать удачи полицейскому, который попытается узнать, где ты был после трёх часов в день, когда твой двоюродный дядя сыграл в ящик и оставил тебе всё наследство. А в деревне мясник заметит, что ты идёшь по улице, где раньше не появлялся, молочник сообщит, что в тот день ты выставил на одну бутылку молока меньше, и всё закончится слезами и судьёй в чёрной мантии.

— У нас действительно происходит не так уж много убийств, — возразила Долли.

— Именно, — согласилась мисс Марпл. — Хотя Реймонд, безусловно, прав: в Сент-Мэри-Мид преступников ловят куда чаще. Но в большинстве своём всё происходящее гораздо прозаичнее. Вот только сегодня утром…

Реймонд, Эдгар и Долли заинтересованно наклонились ближе.

— Господи, я, кажется, упустила петлю!

Реймонд тяжело вздохнул.

— О чём это я? Ах да, сегодня утром Том, посыльный бакалейщика мистера Бейкера, принёс наш обычный заказ, но сказал Энн — это моя новая экономка, вы её видели, когда приехали. Так вот, он сказал Энн, что нам придётся подождать пару дней, потому что у них закончился сыр.

— Да, нам он тоже это сказал, — кивнула Долли. — Но я не уверена, что понимаю…

— Я согласна, само по себе происшествие совершенно обыденно. Сыр имеет свойство заканчиваться, особенно в дождливый сезон. Мистер Бейкер всегда берёт сыр на молочной ферме Феррингстоу, что на другой стороне от Маркет Бэйсинг, а дороги нынче не в лучшем состоянии.

— Разве недавно был дождь? — Реймонд был практически уверен, что дождя не было, но счёл лучшим уточнить. Вполне возможно, что где-то шёл дождь, и заметил это только один единственный человек — его тётушка.

Мисс Марпл одобряюще кивнула.

— И вправду, в этом году довольно засушливо. Но даже в этом случае, это только наводит на размышления. К чему всё идёт я поняла только перед обедом, когда к нам зашла Гризельда.

— Гризельда — это жена викария. И гораздо его моложе, — объяснил Реймонд Эдгару.

— О, перестань, — сказала Долли. — Они очень милые.

— Во всяком случае, — продолжила мисс Марпл, — она хотела узнать, смогу ли я самостоятельно провести завтрашнюю благотворительную распродажу. Видите ли, её неожиданно вызвали в город. Я, разумеется, сказала, что смогу, и она объяснила, что хотела попросить Мэри Элмтри подменить её...

— Старая сплетница из большого особняка вверх по улице, — влез Реймонд. Долли осуждающе на него посмотрела.

— Но Мэри занята, потому что к ней на выходные приехала племянница мужа с семьёй.

— Значит, эта миссис Элмтри заказала дополнительные продукты для гостей, — попытался разобраться Эдгар, — и потому у бакалейщика закончился весь сыр.

— О нет, — возразила мисс Марпл. — Миссис Элмтри вот уже пять лет как ничего не покупает у мистера Бейкера.

— Тогда произошёл досадный инцидент со счётом за месяц, — объяснила Долли. — То ли он был утерян и не оплачен, то ли оплачен и затем утерян — вы понимаете, о чём я. Обе стороны сказали друг другу ряд неприятных вещей. К тому же, в то время у миссис Элмтри гостил её племянник, а он, знаете ли, любитель громко высказать своё мнение по любому вопросу.

Реймонд утешительно похлопал Эдгара по коленке.

— В общем, теперь Элмтри берут продукты у бакалейщика в Мач-Бенхэм.

— Но это всё равно взаимосвязано, — сказала мисс Марпл. — Потому что дождя в последнее время не было, и буквально вчера я получила письмо от Дорис. Раньше она жила у меня, а теперь работает у торговца тканями в Маркет Бэйсинг, так что, произойди что в Фэррингстоу, она бы точно знала и мне сообщила. Она в курсе, как я люблю их голубой сыр.

Долли, которая знала мисс Джейн Марпл гораздо лучше остальной завороженно слушающей публики, понимающе кивнула.

— Значит, если в Фэррингстоу всё в порядке, и дороги не размыло, то весьма странно, что у мистера Бейкера закончился весь сыр именно тогда, когда Мэри Элмстри скупила продукты в Мач-Бенхэм.

— Совершенно верно, моя дорогая, — улыбнулась мисс Марпл, откладывая вязание и поднимая чайную чашку.

— Вы считаете, что мистер Бейкер втайне покупает свой сыр у бакалейщика в Мач-Бенхэм, — подвела итог Долли.

— А вы так не думаете? — спросила мисс Марпл. — Что приводит нас к загадке, лежащей в основе всего дела.

Реймонд придвинулся ближе, опасно наклонив свою чайную чашку.

— Почему он так делает? Когда мы это узнаем, то услышим полную историю.

Эдгар задержал дыхание. Реймонд же был куда нетерпеливее.

— И каков ответ? Не томи же!

— Пока сказать не могу, — ответила мисс Марпл под разочарованные стоны своих слушателей. — Я только сегодня узнала, что мистер Бейкер больше не покупает сыр в Фэррингстоу.

Она сделала глоток чая, прежде чем отставить его в сторону.

— Разумеется, у меня есть предположения.

— Тот случай на ярмарке, — понимающе кивнула Долли.

— Именно, — подтвердила мисс Марпл. — Кроме того, в этом наверняка как-то замешана дочь. Полагаю, через день или два я буду знать больше.

Реймонд терпеливо ждал какое-нибудь объяснение.

— Моя дорогая тетушка Джейн, — сказал он наконец. — Вся загадка в том, почему деревенский бакалейщик сменил поставщика сыра?

— Я вас предупреждала, — ответила Мисс Марпл. — В Сент-Мэри-Мид происходит гораздо меньше преступлений, чем вы думаете.

Она снова принялась за вязание и улыбнулась гостям.

— Иногда вся история и вправду заключается в одном только сыре.


End file.
